


the new japanese teacher

by catzennie



Series: nct boy x boy smutties [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Classroom Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Teacher Nakamoto Yuta, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzennie/pseuds/catzennie
Summary: innocent little sicheng is failing his japanese classes :( that is until he gets a new teacher...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: nct boy x boy smutties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711279
Kudos: 136





	the new japanese teacher

**Author's Note:**

> yes .

"i don't get it!!" complained the young chinese boy to himself.

he shook his japanese language worksheet around while furrowing his eyebrows. he's been staring at it for a good 45 minutes now.

i guess i'll just ask to copy off someone tomorrow, sicheng decides before turning his bedside lamp off.

the next day winwin goes to school 15 minutes early; mainly because he had stayed up a bit late the last night and couldn't force himself to sleep any longer. he strolls over to his locker before getting out his books that he needed for the day.

his teeth bit into his bottom lip nervously as he couldn't find anyone he recognized from class. it seemed like he'd have to ask the teacher for help. he sighs and reluctantly shuts his locker prior to making his way to the foreign language classroom.

there's an abrupt halt in his steps as he curiously watches an unfamiliar figure unlock the classroom door before making their way into the class.

that's definitely not mr... whatever his name is, winwin shakes his head. even though he's forgotten his last teacher's name he can tell that it wasn't this other man he just saw walking into the class. this man was a bit shorter than him, had broad shoulders and light coloured hair. he was dressed in a similar get-up to sicheng and from the back he could pass off as a student, but why would a student have the keys to the classroom?

maybe... maybe we're getting a new teacher! winwin clapped his hands in excitement. then, unfortunately, the devastating 'ring' of the school bell is heard and everyone is flooding into their classrooms.

sicheng's first period is japanese with the mystery teacher. he hears gossiping, whispering and such when the enters the class. 

it must've been because of the new staff member.

sicheng skips over to his table and sets his stuff down after politely greeting his friend jungwoo. 

"good morning class!!" a loud voice in fluent japanese is heard and everyone's heads snap up.

holy shit... winwin curses under his breath. the person who had this voice was simply... gorgeous. it was the same person he saw earlier this morning, but now sicheng could see his face. the man was wearing a bit of makeup; below his bangs sicheng could see that he was wearing eyeliner which just accentuated his dark brown eyes. winwin looks down to his lips and sees them glimmering in pink gloss. fuck.

sicheng almost fucking moans at the sight of him adjusting his watch. something about guys and fixing their watches was just so... hot. winwin shakes his head, focus sicheng. focus.

"so i'm just going to assume that none of you know who i am so my name is yuta.." the man writes on the board in english letters before also writing it in japanese characters. yuta, sicheng notes.

"since it's only the first class i think we'll just do conversation, does that sound good?" he asks and all the students shout back in agreement.

"also.. just call me yuta please, i'm only a bit older than all of you so 'mr' won't be necessary unless we are around other teachers..." yuta glances over the whole class, the first time his eyes land on sicheng's.

winwin shyly looks down and giggles, his teeth lightly chewing in on a pencil.

"i'd like to have your names please, just remember... speak in japanese.." he reminds before starting off with the first student revealing their name.

soon it's sicheng's turn. with an adorable accent he introduces himself as "sicheng" but his nickname is "winwin".

"winwin..??" the teacher smiles at him.

"um y-yes sir.." sicheng replies, his cheeks starting to go pink.

"cute.... but don't call me sir, i'd... prefer it if you called me something else," he smirks.

sicheng nods innocently and pays attention to jungwoo as he says his name.

"yuta..!!" a female student raises their hand, "how are you so young?"

"ohh..." yuta chuckles, running a hand through his own hair. his hair was dyed a faded pink colour, and because of the unnatural shade in his hair it showed his age. yuta was young.

"i actually just graduated and i'm taking a gap year before college. the school needed a japanese teacher and i volunteered because i have nothing else to do.."

"are you single?" a girl boldly asks. you can hear the high-pitched squeals coming from the desperate chicks sitting at the back.

sicheng sits upright immediately, was he single?

"that's..... confidential," he winks to the class. sicheng giggles as do the rest of the students. he tugs his uniform sleeves down to his hands and he uses them to hide the blush that was now spread across his cheeks.

"okay end of class everyone, bye!" the young teacher waves happily to all the leaving students.

"bye sicheng..." jungwoo smiles before leaving for his next class.

"oh winwin," yuta sits down his spinning chair and takes out some files from the desk.

"uh y-yes..??" winwin looks around and sees that he is alone in the class with the attractive teacher. he gulps.

"i'm looking at your grades here.. it says you had trouble even just passing the test, is this true?" yuta takes his glasses off and loosens his tie.

"oh um.. yes..." winwin looks at the corner, slightly embarrassed.

yuta speaks in korean this time, "i may not be a proper teacher but i do want my students to get good grades..... maybe after school you could come back here and we can discuss on how to bring your grades up?"

"yes!" sicheng agrees, zipping his backpack up and walking to the door, "after school, i'll be here... bye~"

"h-hello??" winwin knocks on the same door he entered in for the first period. he opens the door.

for, some reason.. yuta was zipping his pants up and breathing heavily. "oh sicheng! please uh h-have a seat."

sicheng sits down at his own table which was positioned at the front of the class. yuta casually sits at the edge of his own desk.

"so... exams are coming up..." yuta crosses his arms, "i....... hmm... i could give you a free pass."

"really?!" winwin beams, "please i'll do anything!"

"anything huh?" yuta smirks getting off his desk and walking towards his student, "why don't you say that again but in japanese?"

"umm... i-i'll do anything yuta!!" sicheng pleads in broken japanese.

how cute, yuta grins at sicheng's effort.

"okay one more time but replace yuta with... daddy."

"oh um... okay, i'll do anything d-daddy!"

"sicheng stand up," yuta instructs, standing up himself.

winwin follows his instructions and gets up on his feet.

"come here," yuta calls, pointing to the desk. 

sicheng walks over and stands at the edge of the table, "now wh- hngh!"

yuta pulls sicheng's hair back and shoves him onto the desk.

"anything... right winwinnie~?"  
winwin's cheek is the only thing supporting himself on the desk, "any-anything yes- aah!"

sicheng gasps as he feels something hard prod against his ass, he shakes his bum around the bulge and his eyes widen when he realises it's yuta's cock, still covered by clothing.

he spanks the younger boy harshly, "on your knees."

the other is eager to comply; he gets off the table and drops down on his knees.

"now what?" the younger tilts his head and blinks up at yuta.

"you know how to suck dick baby?" he reaches for his belt and unbuckles it before pulling his pants down to his ankles.

"n-no.." sicheng doesn't really know what yuta means so he shakes his head.

"well you're gonna learn now," yuta takes his cock out, letting winwin see it for the very first time. it batters sicheng's nose and heavily bounces back up; both of them couldn't keep in their giggles.

the laughter soon dies though, "open your mouth and take my cock in. no fucking teeth," yuta hisses the last part. 

my teeth better not touch it, winwin thinks last-minute as yuta buries his fingers into his hair and pulls him towards his cock.

winwin parts his pretty lips and lets yuta's dick in. he unconsciously moans when his mouth struggles to take in yuta's impressive length.

he pulls off yuta's dick and holds back the saliva that was beginning to drip from his mouth. he coughs and looks down shocked as he sees that he was also hard. mortified he clasps his hands over his crotch.

"it's hard not to choke," winwin complains, pouting up at yuta.

yuta grins, "really?"

"mhmm... c-can i touch it?" winwin doesn't wait for an answer and wraps his hand around the shaft.

"of course."

a groan leaves yuta's lips when sicheng sticks his tongue out and teases the head. sicheng likes the reaction that yuta gives him, so instead of going back to just bobbing his head up and down he mouths the cock; the tip and shaft mostly, slobbering all over them, and sometimes even switching it up by giving the same treatment to his balls.

"alright enough sicheng," yuta pulls sicheng up to his feet.

"ohh..." yuta sees the bulge that winwin was hiding the entire time. "aww baby don't be shy..." he coos when sicheng tries to cover it, "you help me with mine and i'll help you with yours."

sicheng blushes as yuta takes his pants off for him. left only in his boxers and shirt sicheng gets bent over the table again. the force is so strong that the pens and papers that were originally on the desk get shaken off.

"here," yuta gives winwin his belt.

"w-wha..??" sicheng takes the strip of leather into his hands.

"bite it." yuta instructs, pushing sicheng's white dress shirt even farther up his back before pulling his boxers down just enough to expose the curve of his ass.

sicheng's teeth nervously chattered on the thick leather as the other admired the most intimate part of his body. his feet are kicking each other in anticipation.

yuta couldn't resist the temptation to smack those perfect cheeks that look like they would bruise even with the slightest pinch.

he swings his palm back and smacks sicheng's ass.

"DADDY!" sicheng screams as his teeth clamp onto the belt even more, probably making dents in the fabric.

"if you're loud again i'll spank you even more.." yuta warns but gives a husky chuckle at the end. now sicheng knows why yuta gave him his belt; to shut him up. they were still in school after all.  
a finger drags in between his ass cheeks and circles his hole. yuta spits into the entrance and watched the pucker swallow up his saliva. winwin whines into the belt but sticks his butt out. yuta notices and smiles, although sicheng can't see it.

yuta turns sicheng over onto his back and hooks a leg over his shoulder. he pulls the belt from between sicheng's teeth and kisses him for the first time. their lips barely even touched each other in sync, both boys just trying to get a taste of each other. 

sicheng cries out when yuta pushes a finger past his rim, but then yuta quiets him down by shoving his tongue into his mouth.

winwin pulls away to catch his breath but it gets cut off when yuta adds in 2 more of his fingers. sicheng couldn't think straight; with one hand yuta was prepping his hole and with the other he was unbuttoning sicheng's shirt. he closes his lips around a nipple and flicks it with his tongue before taking his fingers out. yuta smirks looking at his wet fingers, then lines his cock up to sicheng's entrance.

"i'm gonna put it in okay?"

"yes daddy.."

"f-fuck!"

"hush," yuta groans before quieting sicheng down with a sloppy kiss.

"daddy.... move," sicheng taps at yuta's hip, inviting him to thrust.

the first rock of yuta's hips cut the wind out from the younger boy; his head lolls back in pleasure and his fingers intertwined with each other behind yuta's neck.

the older takes a fistful of the student's brunette hair and pulls it back to expose his neck. he licks a long stripe from the base of his collar bones to just below the younger's ear, "you like it when daddy fucks you like this?"

"ahh yes- yes daddy!" sicheng wails as yuta fed more of his length into his waiting pucker.

"ugh daddy," sicheng groans, his back arches prettily and quiet moans spill from his lips.

yuta hiked sicheng's leg even higher up onto his shoulder, while looking at the boy's files before he read that the student also does dance so he knows he's flexible.

the older can feel sicheng's walls start to clench and tighten around his cock, making it harder for himself to continue.

"be a good boy and don't make a big mess on daddy's desk," yuta grunts, taking a hold of sicheng's dick and giving it several laps of strokes.

sicheng's vision turns white thanks to his impending release; pleasure rips throughout the young boy's body as ropes of cum drooled down from the crown of his cock before dripping onto his stomach.

he gasps when he feels hot liquid fill his hole up and sighs when the older tiredly slumps over him.

"that was good," yuta smirks, "and you know what's even better?"

"what?" sicheng laughs breathlessly, pulling yuta's half-hard cock out of him and giving the teacher a kiss.

"it doesn't matter how bad you'll do on your exams, you pass."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking your time to read this ily <333


End file.
